Paddles
Paddles is a simple, gentle giant. less hostile than his fellow Dinobots, Paddle is willing to befriend both Autobots and humans. However, when stirred to action, Paddles will fight valiantly and furiously to defend others. He's awkward on land, but glides through the oceans with ease in his elasmosaur mode. Fiction Transformers Legends Anthology Paddles was among the Abutobots stationed on Earth, where he befriended Bumblebee. He was given his name by Grimlock on Dinobot Island, where he frist demonstrated his aquatic prowess. He later defended the island from a Decepticon attack where he was seriously damaged by Raze, who was then blasted by Snarl. Both Paddles and Raze sunk into the sand, where they lay long after the battle ended. Paddles' mind was still active and undamaged, and he tried counting the time since his entombment, but lost count after twenty-years. Eventually, Paddles was excavated by Randall and Ed, a pair of paleontology students who initially mistook him for a real fossilised creature. Paddles was overjoyed to hear their voices, as they were the frist he had heard i decades. As he finally laid eyes on them, his happines was shattered by Raze, who had been similarly unearthed. The Decepticon attacked his unwitting liberators, knocking Randall and Ed into a crevice. Marshalling the last remnants of his energy supply, Paddles attacked the Decepticon with flame breath, driving him to tear up the ground with his piledrivers. Paddles and Raze plunged into a chasm, trapping them anew. Raze was killed, but Paddles remained awake. Once more, he tried to count the years but stopped after thirty-nine. Some time after that, Paddles heard a man digging above him...Paddles Paddles Story The story of Paddles, the stupidest, gentlest Dinobot nobody loved, even the other Dinobots. Synopsis The Dinbot Paddles is left for dead on Dinobot Island after a battle with the Decepticons . Many years later, he's reawakend by archeology students Randall and Ed to complete his aborted battle with Raze before again being buried in the sand, for a while. Continuity Paddles takes place in its own continuity, roughly anaogous to the 1984 cartoon with some sighificant differences. As in the cartoon, Dinobots the were created in two separate "generations", the frist consisting of Grimlock and Slag (no Sludge). and the second Snarl and Paddles (no Swoop). The story takes place after events equivalent to the episodes Dinobot Island 1 and 2, wherein th island was sealed off by Trailbreaker's force field. Paddles appears relatively newly created at the time of his deactivation: he'd formed few associations among his fellow Autobots other than the affable Bumblebee and though Grimlock and Slag were good friends with Spike, Paddles had never seen a human close up. Raze is a Deepticon jukebox unique to this world. He fulfills a role similar to Rumble. The Story makes vague allusions that Paddles and Raze may have been transported to anthor world (not inconceivable, given Dinobots Island's temporal anomalies), witch would seem to jibe with Randall and Ed's ingorance about the exiatence of Transformers. Items of Note Category:Characters Category:Dinobots team Category:Comics